Runaway Love
by Cjadorable
Summary: This story takes place right after Joe leaves Clarisse. Its about her realizing how much she loves him. Joe packs up and prepares to leav forever, but Clarisse chases after him. But will he take her? read and find out...PLZZZZ COMMENT!


CHAPTER 1.  
Joe reached for the big leather suite case at the top of his closet and threw it down, open, onto the bed. He got out his blake shirts, and black shoes, and black pants, and black ties, and threw them into the case. Not even bothering to fold them. He was filled with so many emotions. He was sad, hurt, mad, confused, and queesy. He chose to be mad. He finished packing his things and he sat the suite case down by the door. Then he sat down on the bed. He sat there starring at the wall thinking.  
" Can I leave? Can i really leave? Theres nothing stoping me from leaving. No! I cant leave. But then again I cant stay, not under these curcumstances. Ug! What am I going to do?" Joe thought about the previous events that took place that night. How he came into the room and saw her dancing by herself. How he asked her once more to marry him, and how she turned him down. " I thought she loved me. I thougth she cared!" he kept thinking over, and over, and over again. Finally, giving in to his emotions, he decided to stay for the rest of the night and leave tomorrow. He threw himslef down on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was fast asleep.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Clarisse sat in her trying to read a book, but found it impossible! She couldn't stop thinking about Joe. How could she hurt him? How could she break his heart like that? She loved him. Oh, how she loved him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. She had no idea why she said no.  
" Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Clarisse!" she kept saying to herself. In a attept to rid her emotions, she went down to the kitchen. On her way down the hall, she passed Joes room. The door was closed and Clarisse knew exactly what was going on on the other side of that door. She knew joe had his bags packed, and was ready to leave. Ready to walk out of her life forever. She stoped at his door, and tried to find the strength to knock on the door. She reached her fist to the door ready to ound, but lowered her hand. Then she tried again, and this time she did knock on the door. Almost seconds after, Joe came to the door.  
" Oh!" he said in a shocked but hopeful way " It's you." he looked down, trying not to find her eyes, because if he saw them, he was afraid he would take her in his arms and do all the things he had wanted to do.  
" Joseph, I--I---can I come in?...Please?" she had a sorry look on her face.  
" Oh sure." joe moved aside and let her in. he shut the door behind her.  
" Joseph, I- Im so sorry. Please listen to what I have to say"  
" Your Majesty, you dont need to explain. I was out of line, and im sorry"  
" Out of line!!! out ofline!!? Joseph you were proposing to me! And I hurt you"  
" Exactly! Exactly Clarisse! I was propsing to you. Not to help ease your stress, not to ease mine, not cuz I thought I had to, but because I love you. Because everytime im with you the only thing I want to do is make love to you, and you said NO! So apparently you dont love me! If you did you would have accepted!" Joe sat down on the bed with great force. He was shocked at the fact that he just yelled at her, and he was about to cry. Clarisse was shocked. She stood there looking at him with her mouth hanging open.  
" Joesph, I do love you." she said very calmly. " I do, I love you more than anything"  
" No you dont." joe whispered. Clarisse couldnt bare it anymore. She yelled " Well fine Joseph! Fine! You believe what you want to believe! You pack your things and you leave just like you planned. but dont you dare sit there and tell me how I feel about you!" and then she ran out crying all the way to her room, where she cried herself to sleep. Joe the same.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo The next day, Joe woke up, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and got his bags. Clarisse was already awake and busy with paper work. Joe walked down to the main room carrying his bags where he meet Charolette.  
" Are you sure you have to leave?" she asked.  
" Charolette, if I stay here, Ill break. I have to go, but thank you so much for all your help. Please take care of her Charolette, and if she meetes someone, make sure hes good to her." Charolette assured him she would, gave him a hug and he was off. The moment he was in the car, Charolette rean up to the queens study and alerted her that he had left. " He really left?" she asked.  
" Yes ma'm." The queen sat there thinking " i cant believe he actually left me. Then after about 5 mins she came to her senses.  
"Charolette, Id be a fool to let him go! I cant let him leave!" she got up from her desk and ran down stairs and out the door, Charolette following right behind.  
" James, to the airport! And STEP IN IT!" and they were off.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo " All flights boarding Puerto Rico now boarding." announced the attendant. Joe got up and got his things. He took a long deep breath and handed the attendant his ticket. The he boarded the plane. Just entering the airport Clarisse looked around in a hurried pase. When she didn't spot him anywhere she asked Charolette " Where would he go"  
" Puerto Rico"  
" Thats it!" and clarisse ran up to the nearset help station.  
She pushed past people, and cut people and got a few peoples nerves. People were saying things like " I dont care if she is queen, she should wait just like the rest of us"  
" Excuse me! Excuse me! Please where is the port leading to the plane to Puerto Rico"  
" Right over there miss but im afraid they are about to close the ports"  
" Thank you" and she ran over to the port.

" Tickets please"  
" Umm we dont have a ticket. actually we need to get someone off that plane" she tried to run onto the port but the attendant didn't allow her.  
" IM sorry miss, but I cant allow anyone on the plane without a ticket"  
" The love of my life is about to take off on that plane and ill never see him again. Now let me pass!" she tried getting on again, but again the attendant stoped her.  
" Imj sorry about you personal problems but you cant get on with out a ticket! Now please step back." Clarisse was getting fed up. " Listen you--" but just then, she heard someone behind her clear their throat. Clarisse turned around and there he was. Standing there wiht his bags in his hand, ticket in the other. He didn't leave her. Clarisses eyes filled with tears as she ran into his arms. He, droppeing his bags, Picked her up and spun her around, crying himself.  
" Joe!!!! You didn't leave me"  
" Of course not! I could never leave you! Never never never!" he put her down." Clarisse, I love you. Please marry me"  
" Clarisse cried even harder and finally, she screamed " YES!! YES YES YES YES!!" and she jumped back in his arms. Everyone was looking at them but they didnt care. They were finally together, and getting married! 


End file.
